newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
Springstep Chasm
) Fliptube Tower (formerly) (2-6) Gushing Culvert (sec., form.) |color1 = #9243D0 |color2 = #CFA6F1 |bg color = #D8B4F8 |border color = #8139C4 }} Springstep Chasm is an unused level that was supposed to be the fourth level of Crystal Sewers from Newer Super Mario Bros. DS. The level featured springs, which became unused following the removal. It was replaced with Wagon Way, a level completely different from this. It is still in the game, however, and can be viewed and played using a level editor. It was shown in a video by Skawo on March 10th, 2017. The video was simply called "Level to be removed". Star Coins *'Star Coin 1:' Near the start, this Star Coin would be in plain sight blocked off by some Brick Blocks. You'd have to use a Buzzy Beetle from earlier to break the Brick Blocks and access the Star Coin. *'Star Coin 2:' Right after the checkpoint, you'd need to use the cork stuck inside of the Pipe to jump up into a little area with the Star Coin. **'NSMBe version:' The Star Coin was moved to the end of the Mega Mushroom section, which is now a hidden area. *'Star Coin 3:' Star Coin 3 is missing, even from the unused version still in the game. Secret Exit As shown in the level number being red, and how Wagon Way has a secret exit, this level has a secret exit, which would lead to Gushing Culvert. This secret exit wasn't featured in the video, but it was in the yellow pipe at the end of the Mega Mushroom section. You'd push the pipe so it is enterable, and the secret exit will be ahead. Video Changes Seen When Using NSMBe If you were to open Newer Super Mario Bros. DS in the New Super Mario Bros. Editor, you'd find that this level can be accessed in "Unused Level 4," but with some changes. There are quite a few of these changes, but the biggest one must be the brand new area. After entering a green Warp Pipe, you'll come to a section where you must be Super Mario or up. Then, you'll jump across some Foot Pump Springs, with Koopa Paratroopas and Piranha Plants messing with you. After this, you can either go the normal way, or go down a secret yellow pipe at the bottom of the screen. Enter this pipe, and it'll lead you to the Mega Mushroom section. At the end will be a Star Coin and a red pipe. If you were to push the green Warp Pipe (originally yellow), you'd be able to get into the Warp Pipe and to the secret exit. If you didn't go in the yellow pipe, then you'd continue on to find a Red Ring, some spring jumps, a Big Piranha Plant, and the Goal Pole. There are a few oddities with this new version. For some reason, the Buzzy Beetles were completely removed from the level, and the Goal Poles and ending castles have weird pole textures, that would appear if you were to import a level from the original New Super Mario Bros. to Newer Super Mario Bros. DS. Category:Unused content